A swift change in pace
by my-soul-smiles
Summary: Dreading another year at a school where the students merely saw her as that "tall chic with big boobs" Ren was searching for an escape. And she found it in her uncle who lived in Japan and wanted to meet her! She ends up going to Ouran because her uncle is quite rich with a successful business.
1. Chapter 1

_hello well this is the first time in a long time that I am writing another story on Fan fiction. Well I had this idea in my head for an ohshc fanfic, so I figured I might as well try it. This chapter is kinda short and more like a prologue. Anyways I hope you enjoy!_

I ran into the backyard to say goodbye to my shepherd, Wes, only to find myself being chased. And I ran, you better bet I did, there was no way I was going to let Wes tackle me today! I needed to stay nice and clean, I spent forever getting ready after all! My braid whipped around my neck as I raced towards the gate, swaying and swirving to avoid my dog, planning to say goodbye from the safety of the other side of the fence. Of course things didn't go my way and soon I found myself face first in a puddle of mud, with Wes on top of me. Wes was grinning his goofy grin as his tail wagged back and forth. And believe me I tried really hard to be stern, to not laugh, but there was just no way I could stay mad at him, as I stood up and attempted to brush off the mud.

"Oh Wes, you know I'm gonna miss you, but I really wish you hadn't tackled me! Now I'm going to look like a mess when I meet uncle Robert!" I exclaimed waving my finger at Wes in an jokingly disciplining fashion. I was about to speak again as I was interrupted by a familiar voice. Mom.

"Ren, honey! We have to go, we don't want you to miss your plane, do we?" My mother shouted from where she was most likely standing beside her car, tapping her fingers impatiently against the door.

"Coming mom! Just let me say goodbye to Wes!" I exclaimed as I turned to face my furry companion, my voice dropping to an whisper as I bent down to pet his fur. "See ya later buddy!" I tried to say joyfully as tears threatened to escape and find residence in his soft midnight fur. Unable to stay any longer I dashed away towards my mother, after giving Wes a quick hug. It was stupid, I shouldnt be crying, it was my decision to go to Japan after all. I quickly wiped away the fallen tears as I saw my mother. She sighed when she saw my appearance, and handed me a bag with a spare pair of clothes inside. She got in the divers side and beckoned me to come inside after reaching in the bag she gave me and placing a towel on my seat.

Soon we reached the airport, where I changed from my pretty green dress with white sandals to a more comfortable, and clean, pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and a red blazer and a pair of black converse, shoving the mud covered clothes in the bag my mother handed me, handing it back to her, as I attempted a smile. I would miss her so much. This thought swarmed my mind as she have me a final hug goodbye as I headed towards the plane.

You see the reason I wanted to go to Japan in the first place wasnt because I wanted to leave my family. It was because I was tired of the school, living in a small town in Saskatchewan, (the name of said town isn't important) the options of school are quite limited. I was tired of being known as that tall chic with big boobs. I wanted to get away from all that, and when my Dad's brother who is currently living in Japan called and asked to meet me, it was the perfect opportunity to leave all of that. I had even binded my chest to get rid of all the comments, but they still knew, now was my chance to escape that all. My senior year would be spent with my uncle in Japan!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellooo~ sorry about the long wait! I was having some problems deciding plot and the such... If any of you would like to help me decide and such that would be greatly appreciated, the only thing is that I don't want to ruin the plot for you. Anywho onto ch2! It's kinda short, but I'll try to update again soon to make up for it!_

After what she could only explain as a dreadfully long trip, laced with anticipation and nerves, Ren finally arrived in Japan. Once the plane had landed, Ren had immediately searched the airport for a face she had only seen in photographs, the face of her uncle. However after her eyes scanned the crowd of anxious families awaiting the arrival of their loved ones, she soon discovered that the face she was looking for was not among them. However, she did see a man in what Ren assumed to be his early 20's, wearing a drivers cap with a sign she could only assume was meant for her: Miss Ren Richowski.

The man's name she soon learnt, was Hiro, and he was the personal driver for her uncle. The fact that her uncle had his own personal driver had baffled Ren, she knew that he wasn't poor but this driver business still had her stupified. Hiro had short dust of brown hair sticking out of his cap, and walked with quite a confident stride, his brown eyes wrinkled with a constant smile, and overall Ren couldn't help but think that he was very attractive.

Hiro led the way towards the car or as he simply put it "his baby", and Ren couldn't help but think they were in front of the wrong car. In front of her stood a striking prestine black car, a model she had only seen a few times when she drove up to Saskatoon with her father for their yearly summer car show, but recognized none the less. It was an Mustang, and if she were to guess the year she would say 68. She was correct. The mustang was actually one of her favorite, and standing right in front of her! And not to mention the car was American for crying out loud!

"Your from America right?" Hiro stated nonchalantly as he magically took out some buffer and began to polish his car.

"North America" Ren corrected as she stared at the car in amazement. "Saskatchewan, Canada to be exact."

"So, I thought since you were from America and all, ehem North America, that I would greet you with a little touch of home. The old man wanted me to take the limo, but this little baby here is my favorite." Hiro explained.

"She's beautiful, thank you, Hiro." Ren replied as she stared at the car, the condition was perfect, not a dent or scratch in sight.

And soon Hiro had opened the passagers door for her, and they were off to meet her uncle!


End file.
